


Dead Like You

by shanachie



Series: Holiday Prompts 2016 [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Mick Rory(/or&)Leonard Snart. "I'd be dead like you" sounded like something Mick has thought about a lot. Something angsty about that please. :-)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/gifts).



Leonard Snart had always been the first to proclaim, “Hero ain’t on my resume.” He hadn’t joined the Waverider crew intending to go out in a blaze of glory. He’d joined intending to steal his way through history with his _partner_ , his other half by his side. Who would pass up the chance to be the greatest thief in history? Even if no one knew it was them.

 

But this was the first time one of Leonard’s plans hadn’t gone… well… according to plan. Because Leonard had gone out in a blaze of glory. And Mick had been left on his own.

Leonard wanted nothing more than to hold his on and off again lover of thirty some years. But they didn’t do feelings. And he didn’t seem to have a corporal body at the moment anyway.

He hadn’t expected to be drawn back to the Waverider, had expected that he’d be able to visit Lisa before going back to Mick.

He hadn’t expected to find a Mick trying to kill himself with alcohol poisoning.

 

" _I'd be dead like you._ "

The words echoed through Leonard's head.

The worst words in the world. He’d sacrificed himself not for the team, although that was a bonus side effect, but for Mick. He’d never been able to imagine a world without Mick, no matter how many times they’d split up and gone their separate ways. But clearly Mick didn’t want to survive in a world without Leonard.

And now Mick thought he was hallucinating Leonard.

Leonard had never felt more helpless.

He couldn’t touch his partner, couldn’t do more than snark at the man when Mick got cranky with him. And he didn’t seem to be reaching the pryo with his words.

So Leonard slid down the wall next to Mick, wanting to reach out and touch, but knowing he couldn’t. Instead he’d comfort the other man by being there and waiting for more of his _being_ to recorpulate. Because there were no strings on him. And nothing was going to prevent him from returning to Mick Rory.

There were no strings on him.


End file.
